


Part Of Your World

by BustedBrain



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustedBrain/pseuds/BustedBrain
Summary: It’s fun and can break up the monotony of some task to make up silly lyrics to a song that’s stuck in your head. Or is that just me?But no matter how silly the song, words still have power and as always what’s said is said!





	Part Of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Some crack that popped in my head a few months back that I finally managed to finish piecing together.
> 
> If you are not familiar with the movie The Little Mermaid you may want to listen to the song Part Of Your World for this weirdness to make any amount of sense.

Sarah locked the door behind her and threw the keys on the table by the door as she entered her apartment. She had just gotten home from spending her last day with her family before her big move across the pond.  
It was a happy day with lots of food and laughter, ending with an after dinner movie. They watched Toby’s favorite, The Little Mermaid for what had to be the 100th time. She swore she knew the film word for word and even had the crabs accent nailed, much to her little brothers approval. 

At the sound of her arrival, her two freeloading roommates, Casey and Finnegan, lazily sauntered over, meowing at her as if chastising her for leaving them alone for the day. 

“Yes boys I know, I’m late again and you can most likely see a very small bare spot at the bottom of one of your food dishes. Which clearly can only mean you’re near starvation and death is eminent.” 

Sarah walked to the kitchen and opened the cupboard that contained the bag of kibble. As the dynamic duo weaved between her legs, most likely attempting to break her neck, as punishment for their near starvation, she made it to the food dishes sprinkling some food in to mask the tiny spot in the very middle of one dish that was bare.

“There, my furry four legged overlords, you’ll live to see the light of another day. Now if that will be all, I’ll excuse myself while you dine. I still need to finish the last of the packing in the living room.” With a courtly bow to the cats, she turned to leave.

The living room was stacked full of boxes in perpetration for the moving trucks arrival in two days time. All that was really left to pack was her living room bookcase and shelves, one place setting of dishes in the kitchen, along with her coffeemaker and her personal items in the bathroom.

Grabbing an empty box and setting it on a chair near her bookshelf she prepared to get right to it. Meanwhile Finnegan had other plans, jumping up on the arm of the chair, meowing at his human slave for attention. 

“Come to help? No? Figures, ya freeloader.” She gave him a little scratch under the chin and turned back to the task at hand. She began to hum as she packed. 

She closed the box full of books, taping it securely shut. As she lugged it over to the pile she realized she was humming one of the songs from the movie earlier. With a smile she turned to her cats as she grabbed another box and stack of newspaper. An idea popping in her head and began to sign as she worked. 

“Look at my stuff, Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, The girl who has major issues?” 

She laughed and spun with her arms in the air. Facing her cats, noticing their look of indifference gave a little curtsy. 

“Look at this trove, Dangers untold,  
How many wonders can one apartment hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think, Wow, this chicks a horder.” 

She scooped up Casey in her arms in a football hold and began to point out items to him has she continued her little song.

“I've got statues and figures aplenty,  
I've got movies and books galore,  
You want fairy tales?  
I got plenty,  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more” 

At Casey’s wriggling protests to this undignified treatment, she placed him on the seat of the chair, next to the empty box.

“I want to be where the magic is,  
I want to see, want to see them dancing  
Flying around with those,  
What do you call them? Oh, wings” 

She twiddled her fingers over Finnegans shoulder blades making him arch up into her touch. 

“Stomping your feet you don't get too far,  
Wasting my life, doing what I’m told to  
Trying to act the way they tell me I should act  
Where fairies fly  
A Labyrinth to run  
Where they cast magic crystals in the sun  
Wandering free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world” 

Sarah continued to twirl and sway as she sang. It felt good to pour herself into song, she always did have a flare for dramatics. 

“What would I give, if I could live, out of these buildings?  
What would I pay, to spend a day, far from the smog?  
Betcha down there, they understand,  
Imagination and dreams, don’t make me weirdo.  
Dwarves and Goblins  
Herds of chickens  
Make their last stand.” 

Clutching her fists close to her chest she was really belting it out. 

“And ready to know what the Goblin King knows  
Ask him my questions, see if answers.  
What the bogs purpose and why’s he such a glittery jerk?  
When is my turn? Wouldn't I love,  
love to explore that world underground?” 

Pausing for dramatic effect she took a deep breath. Noticing Casey was so bored with her performance he had curled up for a nap. Finnegan on the other hand, decided now was the perfect time to hop up onto the coffee table. He sat and proceeded to fully extend his back leg in the air, then began leisurely licking his ass. All the while maintaining a disturbing amount of direct eye contact. 

With a slight shudder Sarah turned away closing her eyes to regain the feeling of her performance and continued the last few bars of the song. 

“I still believe, and I wish I could be, part of that world” 

Those last words filled Sarah will a sad and lonely feeling. Was it regret? No she did what she needed to do. 

“Hmm, I do still believe. I wonder how they are all doing? If they even remember me?”

With a little sigh Sarah returned to packing, now wrapping figures in paper before putting them carefully in the box. Even with the little song and dance break, she was making great time and was quickly almost done. 

Stretching up on her tip toes, reaching high above her head for the last figurine on the highest shelf, Sarah yelped. Fear coursing through her body, as she felt an arm snake around her waist. A large hand gripping her ribs and pulling her back against a warm, hard body. The figurine she had grabbed from the shelf, slipping from her hand and smashing to the floor as she felt hot breath on her ear. She gasped as her senses filled with an all too familiar voice and the sweet spicy scent of HIM. A voice that shouldn’t be there. A voice she never thought she would hear again.

“Blasted stubborn woman, it took you long enough.” Rumbled the deep, velvety, voice of the Goblin King. As he nuzzled into her neck, inhaling deeply.

All Sarah could force her shocked body to do was blink rapidly. Her brain fizzled and short circuited as it tried to process what the fuck was actually happening just now. 

She felt his other hand grip her hip, pulling her in even closer against him. As he gave a small sigh of what could have been relief, or possibly contentment?

“How I’ve waited for this day.”he murmured into her skin.

Feather light kisses began raining down her neck.

“You, now, in my arms, and coming away with me.”

At that her brain kicked back in gear, jerking herself out of his arms and whipping around to face him. Which in hindsight may have been a mistake, she didn’t take into account the effect seeing him would have on her. His wild hair and miss matched piercing blue eyes. That smile that just screamed sin and those oh so very tight pants, that didn’t hide a god damned thing! She quickly gave her head a shake, trying desperately to rid it of all the quickly gathering dirty thoughts and back to the present. 

“Woah there! First of all ..ummm ... Hi? Long time no see? Uhh, How are things?” Sarah quickly rambled as she backed up a bit, trying to get a little distance between them. 

“Hello Sarah.” He cocked his head to the side a bit. Grinning like the cat who ate the canary. Stepping forward refusing to give her the distance she desperately seeked. 

Holy hell, the way he said her name was just about enough to make her knees quake. Shit! Ok internal monologue pep talk time. Get it together Williams!

“I fear I may have gotten a bit ahead of myself, but no matter. Things are well, actually even better now that you’ve called my dear.” 

He formed a crystal in his gloved hand, twisting and turning it, flipping it back and forth in an almost hypnotic dance across his hands. 

“Uh yea about that, you know I was just being silly, you know goofing around. You know I didn’t mean it.”

“Sarah. You of all people well know, what’s said is said. You made your wish, you wished to be part of my world. Low and behold here I am, to so generously grant that wish. I must say thought it was also rather generous on your part to have the packing already near completion. That makes this part that much easier.”

With a feral grin and a flick of his wrist the crystal lifted up in the air, hovered for a moment before busting. Filling the room with blinding light, forcing her to close he eyes. As the bright light faded, the apartment was completely empty of occupants and all her belongings, save for a set of keys laying in the middle of the living room floor. 

As the bright light faded and Sarah’s vision cleared she turned taking in her surroundings, noting the familiar stone walls of the castle beyond the goblin city. A group of Goblins running past her noisily cackling and yelling while chasing her terrified cats with nipper sticks.

“Damnit Jareth!” She yelled. 

Jareth leaned in close, wrapping his arms around her mid section once again from behind, drawing her into a close embrace. His chin coming to rest on her shoulder as he whispered.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I had fun writing this little bit on nonsense. Would love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Please leave a contribution in the little box.


End file.
